Spirit of the Howling Storm
by Tayanna Jedelle Demitelle
Summary: My name is Twilight.  I made a wish one night to change my everyday routine, but I din't expect it to ruin the life I had created before hand.
1. Chapter 1

I stood out under the starry sky. It was peacful. Allot more peacful than what my friend Chi had said it would.

I stood there for sometime. Just starring, when a shooting star flew past my face like a fire fly to a piece of black paper. I wished that something new would catch my attention. I wanted to have an adventure. I wished for a new world to reveal itself to me. Boy did I make a big mistake.

"Fang, look out!" yelled Chi. She jumped as fast as she could to block my attackers attack but failed miserably.

Before I passed out, I heard him say something about a captured human and that he would make an exchange for him with me in one week. I didn't catch the rest for I was too badly hit in the stomach to care.

"Gia, I think u may have over done it. She wont wake up," I heard a feminin voice say.

One moment I hear a voice telling me to wake up, then a horrid liquid is being shoved in my mouth.

I sat up insanley fast and spat it out.

"Um...Kakashi? What did you do?" asked that annoying voice from the night before.

I opened my eyes.

A man with blue hair stared me in the eyes. I wasn't in the mood to tolerate his ish-ish actions. I simply drew my head back then slamed my forehead against his sending him flying into the wall on the opposite side.

"Get the hell outta my face you freakin' pervert!" I yelled then stood up. Chains jingled as I did.

I turned to find my mood was gonna get worse. Sure enough I was chained to the wall.

"Hmph. There goes todays date with Claw. TT" I whined.

"Sorry for the inconvenience. We need you to help us find our comrad," stated the red eyed lady.

"Yes. We have reason to believe that our comrad, Asuma, is somewhere inside your building. You were found standin guard last night so we decided that you know where he is so tell us!" yelled the one called Gai.

"Weirdo say what?!" OO" I asked.

"Gai, mabey you should let me talk to the kid," commented the one called Kakashi.

"Fine! It's not my fault that she is a retard!" Gai yelled in response to Kakashi's proposal.

I broke the chains and gave him a wedgie so bad he was crawling and couldn't stand back up.

"Anywho, back to the original subject, why the hell am I here again?"

"We have reason to believe that you know where your comrads are holding our comrad Asuma. Do you know where he is?"

"Your Kakashi correct?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Here's something you need to know. I am not a member of the Akatskie Kids, K? I am an Elite Assassin from the Demon country and was just checking on my spies. Further more if you want to save your friend it's going to have to be within the next three days cuz that's when they are gonna exicute him."

"How long will it take to get there?" asked Kurenai.

"If you go by foot 3 weeks. If we take Mizuki's owls then less than two hours."

"Seriously, Kakashi. What did you give her?" asked Gai.

"Truth potion," was all he would say.

"It only works for about three minutes so she should be passing out right now..."

I fell shamfuly to the ground and back into uncionciousness.

I woke double chained to a random tree.

I broke the chains, then to my surprise, a Hell Butterfly came and landed on my hand.

To Fang Hyan

From Twilight Elders.

Fang, We are sorry to inform you that your close comrad, Claw, has not yet returned from his last mission that was supposed to have taken one month. His weapons were found at the only spot his blood scent become the strongest. Fang, we are terribly sorry but Claw wont be found in time for your promotion.

The Hell Butterfly flew off with that.

I got up and ran to the nearest cliff.

I could feel the rage. The saddness of the loss of my loved one. The Freedom being stripped away from me as well as my pride. I drew my sword from it's sheath on my back.

"Wolf Bane, hear my call. Please dont let this prayer fall. Help me find my loved one. Any clue will do. I am the master you are the sword. Show me Claw!" I chanted.

I slashed the air to creat a scrying window.

He was at my brother's grave. Glare's grave.

I re-sheathed my sword and started off in the direction of my brother's grave.

Kakashi pursued without my knowing.

I thought back to the final time my brother spoke to me.

"Follow your heart, little child of the west wind. Follow the voice that's callin' you home. Follow your dreams, but always remember me. I am your brother, under the sun." He sang the lullaby to me as if it were a normal night, but I had no idea that that was the last night i would ever speak to him. I was only 3 when he died.

A sharp noise filled my ears knocking me down on the ground.

"Like my new dog wistle?" asked Rowan.

"Rowan of the Tree Clan. What an unpleasant surprise. What do you want from me this time?" I tried to stand up but he blew the wistle even louder making me fall again covering my ears.

"I have brain washed your beloved Claw and now he thinks your his enemy. I am having so much fun right now, it's not even funny!" laughed Rowan with an annoying tone.

"Wow. That was a horrible punn," i said.

"Mabey, you'll listen to me once you're my prisoner!" he smirked.

"If I may, why the hell am I everyone's hostage today!?" i yelled.

"Wait, you're someone else's prisoner?"

"Duh. Where the hell have you been? A humans village?"

"Well who's prisoner are you then?"

"Mine." Kakashi walked out from behind

"What?! Fang, you are a HUMAN's prisoner?" asked rowan, befuddled.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I say sarcastically, "I'm a monkey's uncle!"

"Geez! Chill out child! I just was wondering is all," he complains.

"If you value self preservation then you best be leaving now, young man," Kakashi said.

"Shuddap, Old Man. I'll annoy her if I want to!" Rowan argues.

"She will help us to find our missing comrad, Asuma!"

"Who the hell is that?!"

I'll let you know that I dodn't hear the rest that they argued about because I ran for my life. I ran faster in my wolf form, so i changed as soon as i cleared the forest. I knew only one person who could help me now. Kisara Nara.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran towards the door and jumped back in. The Adrenalin had awoken my sword. He wanted to come out and play.

Calm down, Bane. I will draw you when I absolutly have to. I think to my agitated sword.

I sidle up along the wall, and draw my sword to use as a mirror reflection. I couldn't believe what I saw. That evil little human with the blue hair was hiding using earth-style. The reason why I could see his reflection through Bane's blade was because Bane's blade reflected the opposite of what could be seen.

Kisara appeared on the other side of the doorway. I nod to her and we head in and charge.

Kisara heads toward Matsumi to distract the guards while I head towards the human.

"Get up, Loser!" I yell at him. My eyes still red so I could see wheather he was real or fake.

"How'd you..?" he began.

"I am the very essence of Twilight. Don't judge me by appearence or you'll wind up like the guards. Now get moving!"

After Asuma was free, Kakashi went after him and brought him back to where Kurenai and Gai awaited their arrival.

"Kisara, let's go!" I alert Kisara it's time to go.

"Right!" She runs toward me and teleports us back to her home in the sand village.

"I wonder what happened to the kid that saved me?" asked Asuma.

"For now, let's leave her alone and out of our lives untill we absolutly need to," stated Kakshi.

"Why?" asked Gai.

"She seems familliar, and not the good kind of familliar."

The group returns home.

"Dude, I thank you for coming to help me, but I am afrain I gotz to go now. Sorry," I say.

"Fine. Come back soon. Oh, and on your way back to the forest, I suggest traveling under ground or staying in the Demon Woods untill things settle down, 'cuz if it doesn't calm down soon, you may be in for a hell of a run."

With that, I turn to leave.

"Kisara!" Temari yells running past me.

"What?!" asked a surprised Kisara.

I could sense that these humans were after me too so I orbed away.

Oddly, I found my self in a Fire country village. It was so peaceful, I decided to stay a while, but I was still cautious.

Three days into hiding, I got bored of the same hollow tree, so I went outside to take a walk. Of course I had to change into my normal clothes first. My mercinary clothes wouldn't do.

After I was done, I went on the longest walk ever.

I thought of the good times back in the Acadamy. I missed my complaining students and my beloved Kiba.

SNAP!!!

The tree I was walking on broke. I fell to the ground but landed on something squishy.

"OOOOOOOOOW! Get off me!" yelled something from underneath me.

"AIIIIIIII!" I scream and jump completely upward.

After I dissappear, I watch an old man come into the clearing.

"Naruto! What happened?!" he yelled.

"Something fell on me, screamed like a girl, and flew away! Why would you care anyway, Pervy Sage?" asked the kid called Naruto.

The old man looks up, and our eyes meet. The intense stare gave me goose bumps. Then he looked at the branch that had broken and that had sent me into this predicament.

"Why don't you come down here, huh? We wont hurt you, we just want to know what happened. Whaddya say, eh little girl?" he asked in a way that made me want to hit him so hard it wasn't funny.

"Nope!" I say rather relaxed.

"Why not?" asked the old man.

I silently hang down like a spider to a thread of chakra, with one finger to my mouth to keep the one called Naruto quiet.

"Because I don't appriciate being called little girl, old man! By the way, compare me to a human again, and I will seriously punch your brain out!" I yell at him so loud he screams like a girl and turns to punch me. A reflex as he puts it.

I easily dodge the blow and jump into the top range of the trees.

I ran.

"Naruto, what did that girl say?"

"I think she said don't compare her to a human. Why?...OOOOOOOoh. Should i get ready to chase after her?"

"Catch up with me when you're ready. In the mean time I will give chase, so I'll leave you my...Tracker...toad?"

OUUUUUUUUUU!

I heard a distant voice calling to me. Telling me to remember who I was, and not to forget that I was a soldier and had to fight hard for what I wanted.

I stop dead in my tracks.

The sceant in the air was so familliar it was mezmerizing.

ARK! came the familliar voice again.

I turn my head and see Kiba standing with a Human's rifle pointed right at me.

Instinct took in as I jumped high into the air avoiding the iron ball at any cost.

Not knowing the Old human was watching me was the worst mistake I made.

I transform into my wolf form and attack Kiba from in the air and from behind him.

He inticipated my attack and plunged a blade into my right shoulder.

In reaction to the wound I tore off his arm with out mercy.

He fled.

I stood their on the ground in my wolf form trying to shove what had just happened into my mind, but all at once my body gave out and I collapsed.

From what had just happened, I hoped to never wake up again.

Then, just before I passed out, I heard naruto screaming at the old man to help me. I tried to stand up, but only fell back to the ground. I was losing blood faster than I had realized.

"Whatever SHE is, I don't want you near it. Whatever this being is, it has the power to probably beat Tsunade. Just leave it here. It's better off dead anyways," he rudly stated.

Before Naruto could object to the current situation I transformed into my human form and was really pissed off. Now I didn't care if I lived or died. This old man needed to know something and know it now!

"My name is Twilight. I am a shapeshifter, not an it. I am here hiding from my people because I am accused of tretchory for saving a kidnapped human. I'm a fugitive for the Demon country. The country hidden in darkness. I don't care weather I live or die, but know this, the shifter you saw was my closest friend and ally, kidnapped by the rebellion and turned against the political side. That danm Matsumi! If it weren't for her turning me into her elite assassin ass lackey I probably wouldn't be in this mess. All I want," I covered the puncture wound to try to stop the bleeding. " All I want is to save my beloved, and restore honor to Lilliana Hatake, and my brother Glare's grave." With that said, I passed out.

I had a dream that I was back with my brother. He sang to me my lullaby.

Where ever you go, dear child of mine, follow your heart. It's my design! If I wait for you, will you wait for me? live and let live, make of life what you see.

My brother was a good role model as far as I could see, but my father left as soon as I was born. My mother died of a broken heart, and Glare died trying to save me from humans.

A stabbing paine in the right side of my chest tore me away from my happy dream.

"Calm down, Twilight. It's me. Demon."


	3. Chapter 3

Demon.

One of my best friends during the time I lived in the Peak Province. A place where it never stops snowing, and the lakes only melt once a year. You survive on the deer that live their, and the snow that the wolves leave be for eating water.

On more than one occasion, Demon and I would play a few pranks from time to time, but those pranks went too far when I walked through the new eating snow and made several designs. That was my bad. After that I left and never returned 'cuz I was baned for a few years.

I next awoke in a strange tree hollow. It was abnormally large, and for some reason, Kisara and Piper where there, too.

"The DARK LIGHTER's are every where and trackin' down and killing every one who has ever made contact with you. We figured that you were the main target cuz the only thing they had in common with us was you, Twilight. I never thought we would be taking help from humans, but I think your speech was what made them want to help. If I may ask, what the hell was up with that kid?!" yelled Demon, chuckling.

"What speech and what kid?!" I yell.

I had to make them sympathise with you, other wise you wouldn't even be alive, whines Moro.

"What are you talking about? We were there and you were speaking so that means you were the one saying that mumbo-jumbo crap! If it wasn't you, then who was it?! A mysterious ancestor sealed inside you by your mother?" stated Kisara and Piper in unicen.

"It's like you were there! Now that is one good guess."

OO? "Weirdo wolf say what?!" Demon was the only one not surprised.

Mabey it was a bad choice not telling them was a partial mistake, but i wasn't about to make it clear to them that what I had sealed inside me was severly dangerous.

"Why am I the only one NOT surprised?" asked Demon.

"I dunno, Demon. Why are you the only one not surprised?" asked the old man.

. . .OO. . .--". . .!

"Why the hell is he here!?" I yell.

"Ummm...Twilight, this is Jiriya. I think Piper, Kisara and I should leave now and let you two chat." The three of them left so fast you could only blink and it wouldn't be soon enough to dee them leave.

"Wait! Don't leave me!...BAKAS'!" I yell.

"Now that we're alone, those people that you call DARK LIGHTERS have lured Naruto away from me and now I have no way to find him. Not even my tracker toad can find him. And to top it all of, there's a chakra Blizzard out there that the enemy created to slow us down on helping him. Your friends say that you are good at finding even something that ANBU would't be aable to see at first glance, but you can. So I need your-"

"No."

"What?!" exclaims Jiriya.

"You heard me. N-O-W-A-Y! No way! Not even if my life depended on it! Why should I risk my life to help the Apprentice who calls me a "THING" as you put it! I will not-"

"I know! I said all those mean things back in the woods. Your friends explained everything to me. Naruto likes you allot more than you figure, and I know you don't want to start a war with the humans. Help me, and you wont have to go through that."

"Fine. Ya' know, you remind me allot of my brother. Presistant. And no happy thoughts, either. The only reason why I'm doing this is because your right. I do like Naruto allot more than I figure, but there's a slight proposition. Do you know a woman named Lilliana?"

"Yeah. Why" asks Kakashi.

Tsunade had called him to go on an Important mission.

"I was digging through some old records of the old Shinobi, when I found one with a woman named Lilliana Hatake. Maiden name, DeMille. It says here that before she left the village and was never heard from again, she was pregnant. The night the Nine-Tailed Fox was sealed inside Naruto, and on the same night as Naruto's birth, she had a healthy baby girl whom she named Twilight. In your mission report, you mentioned a girl named Twilight. I would like you to find this child and seek what she know of her child-hood. Under stood?" commands Lady Tsunade.

"Yeah. I know. Will do," states Kakashi and he leaves.

"I know that she is the reason why your helping me."

"Why do you figure?" asks Jiriya.

"The look on your face when you look directly into my eyes." I stand up. "Now, lets go find that kid before I change my mind, get bored and decide to eat you."


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Old Man, did you bring friends or did they follow you?" I ask in a tone that let him know that I was annoyed.

"What?! How did you-" he transformed back into his normal form and trailed off.

"Look around you! What do you hear, smell, or even taste in the air? What do you feel through the souls of your feet? I am a Wolf! W-O-L-F! I can see the things normal people cannot! I-" he punched me in the face.

"What have you done with Twilight? Tell me. Where is she?!" He was sooooOOOOOOOoooooticked!

I sniff the air while dodging another blow from the old man.

"Gen jutsu! Dude, ever hear of the Release Jutsu?!" o 

"Oh, snapple." TT

I took anothger blow to the back this time, but from the real enemy. The enemy that smelt like Naruto.

I dropped my guard. What a drag!

I focused my ears to try to hear him.

A small, steady heartbeat came from a spot under the snow.

I start digging.

Kakashi walked alone for a while when he came across a frenzying blizzard in the mountainous region of the demon country, or Peak Province.

"Well, time to see what I can find."

He trudges on.

When I reach the point where naruto should be, there is a frozen pond in my way.

I transform into my human form and punch straight through the ice, grab Naruto, focus my eyes to make sure it was him and it was, toss him to the Old Man, transform back into a wolf, and turned to face my enemy.

"What?! Why would the enemy hand me one of there own?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! For the love of..."

I made the hand sings and cleared Jiriya of the Gen Jutsu.

"So you were telling the truth. Okay, I'll be leaving now."

"What?!" I exclaim.

The enemy tackled me without warning and I was down.

No! I will not-

"I wil not be treated as a toy. Not again...Howl...Wolf's Bane!"

I summoned my sword and took out all of the enemy in one stroke.

"I was told you couldn't use your sword!" yelled Jiriya.

"Shut..up. I will not kill you. In return, you and the Traitors leave me alone, and if I ever catch your sorry butt in the country again, I will Kill you all." I teleported to the pool of the Forest Spirit. The sword wound had opened up again, but I didn't care.

I climbed up the path that led to my look out, in my wolf form, and slowly limping to the spot where I hoped to die.

When I reach the top, I look out on the horizon to see the Night Walker headed towards the pool where it makes it's decent to the pool.

I turn and head for the bed.

Suddenly, I heard a faint tapping noise on the cave floor.

I turned to find the forest spirit at my door.

All I could manage to do is stare at him weakly.

"You are injured, and yet you still have not found the true meaning for your life."

Befor I could object, he healed me and I was resting peacefully on the bed, and in my human form.

Kakashi walked with Pakkun untill he found the Pool of the Forest Spirit, told Pakkun his work was done, and slept in a tree close to the cave.

In the morning, I get up like I usually did, same old same old.

Kisara couldn't be a Traitor. Piper too. I've known Kisara sice we were cubs and Piper since she was a Chirp. Haruka mabey not. She is my sister, after all. Sure I smashed her face into a boulder for her 12th birthday but that is intirely irrelevant. The major clue is that the wound on my side opened and wasn't healed properly. The only person who could have planed the Ku-de-tah, and who has a relative from dark lighters would be Demon.

Unaware that Kakashi was watching me, I walked out to the edge of the cave looked around, trying to recall what had happened the night before and why I was still alive.

The snow started to fall.

I walked down to Glare's grave.

"Glare...I wish I could have done more for you," I close my eyes to try to see his face.

"I remember what you told me, all those years ago. A soldier is a soldier who never gives up on life and will give everything for what they believe in? Now here's a bit of advice from me. A crystal ball is always cloudy except for when you look into the past, but only works for one last stand."

The wind blows past my ear and whispers, "Look behind you..."

I turn to see Kakashi Hatake standing behind me.

"I though I was through with you after the Betrayal of Twilight, so what the hell are you doing here?!"

My hair stood on end, but at the same time, he didn't seem to want to hurt me like the old man had.

"So you too have a bad habbit of standing at a grave and talking to the spirit beneath it, huh?" was all he said.

I take a deep breath.

"What are you doing here anywho?" I ask.

"Looking for you..."

!OO "Weirdo say what?!"


	5. Chapter 5

"You are looking for me why, now?" oO I was severley confuzzled.

"Um...No reason. I was just curious. That's all..."

"Ummmmmm. What!? Do I WANNA know?" OO"

Basically, I was screaming some one help me!

"Ummm...I don't think I want to know what just ran through your head."

--" "Just shut up! BTW, I am still angry at your toad friend. Left me to die in the middle of a battle after being seriously wounded, and to top it off I STILL don't get along with humans!" I loudly explained.

"Well, who might this toad man be?"

"He calls himself Jiriya, and he was traveling with a kid named Naruto. And before you ask anything that I still might decline to, I have someone I need to track down. I may be a fugitive in this country, but I am still loyal and still need to take out the rebellious ones. If you like fighting, then feel free to help, but stay outta my way. I have no need for distractions, gottit?"

"Ummm...Sure?"

I turn and walk off into the cave.

"Can you use a gun?" I ask.

"A what?" he responds.

" A- -G-U-N. What am I speaking French here? If not, good. I only have 2 and I work better with 2. It makes sniping easier."

"What?! OO" "

"You humans are hopeless. Ever heard of crystal shooters?" I pull out two gynormous Purple crystal weapons.

"What are those?"

"Just shut up and watch."

When we reached my training area, I set up a few small rocks about the size of an apple and set them 6 miles away. Trust me. My training area is about five acres.

"Point the gun like this, and-"

I shot the crystal shard that is about as long and as thin as a pencil and in less that a second, the first rock exploded into a thousand pieces.

Kakshi only stood in awe before how good my aim was when the target was barley seeable.

I have to admit, teaching this human how to shoot was pretty funny, although it wasn't funny when he almost shot me. --"

As the sun set, Kakashi waited for me in the cave.

I went and stood on top and remembered my old comrads from the Akatsuki Acadamy.

I tilted my head back and howled the song of hunting.

Ponveil, Transkultand, Monkai, Sora, Dusk, Dawn, Hashitaka, and most importantly, Chi appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ready for a little bit of hunting, Shooters?" I ask.

"Ma'am!" they replied in unicen.

"What's the situation, Twilight?" asked Chi.

"Demon has betrayed us and tried to kill me and is most likely with the forest Saviors and going to go after the Forest Spirit for Eternal life. I want the 411 on where she is hiding, who is she commanding or being commanded under, where their base is, what connection do they have with Elder Matsumi, and what background and what reason she is going against her country. I want the background on all of those things. Monkai, go with Ponveil. He needs to have someback up when searching for the base.Dusk and Dawn, go for the connection on Matsumi. Chi and Hashitaka, split the rest into your teams and fan out. Decide who does what and where. Now move!" at that last signal they separated in their groups and left to find their Traitor's where-abouts.

Kakashi heard the commotion and came up to see what was going on, and only saw dust.

"What the...?"

"My gang. I called them up to help with the search. They would never go against orders, atleast I dont think...Chirp!"

"I knew that Chi, Ponveil, Dusk, Transkultand, and Hashitaka would try to interfere. That's why I recruted some old friends," stated Demon sinisterly.

The remaining true Shooters were on the floor and tied up.

"What?" asked Kakashi really confused.

"Long story, don't ask. Some of my Shooters' aura's were dark, and I think that I just made a mistake in askinf them for my help."

"Why?" asks Kakashi cluelessly.

"Because I can smell Demons evil scheme coming closer and closer."

Thunder rumbled overhead.

A meniacle voice comes from the inside the storm, "I should have known that the Forest Spirit would bring it's guardian back from the dead, but who are ya gonna go to for help now that your team is captured? Your Father? Oh, that's right! You don't have one!" I winced at that comment. "Your mother died at your birth and your father walked out on you! All you have is a Demon. I wolf demon who wont come out to play with me. Boo whooooo! Hahahaha!"

Kakashi watched as I was herrassed by my own old friends.

"Fine. Mabey I don't have a father, but I have a father figure. You know him as your old boyfriend. Glare. My brother! Don't ever make fun of my life like that when I never complained. All you ever did was complaine like the 2 year old that you are! If I ever meet another bitch like you I will kill her the instant she gives me an order. I am the very essence of twilight! And if you want to meet Moro so badly then here she comes!"

I put my hands together.

Come on out and "play" now, Moro... I say in my head.

"It's about time I got to crunch this danm womans face off. Remember, Twilight?"

"Cut off a wolf's head, and it still has the power to bite!" we say in unicen.

I jump into the air, and throw my guns to Kakashi.

"I taught you, now show me you are one!"

I draw my sword.

"You're all a-bitin' Twilight so Twilight's bitin' back!" I scream over the roar of the winds.

"What? Why team up with a human? I thought you hated Humans?!" yelled Demon.

"Probably 99.9 of humans are greedy and cowardly, and kill what ever is stronger than them even though what ever is bigger or stronger may be afraid! This one owes me big time. He's repaying his dept like Glare would have done!"

A wiser wolf might have turned and run, but this time pride wouldn't let me. If only the battle could have been finished.

"What an obnoxious group of kids don't you think, Kabuto?" came a voice from behind me that gave me chills.

Just as I had feared would happen.

A strange new Human came to take us away. Just like all of the humans tend to do to us.


End file.
